Organizations currently use complex computer networks comprised of multiple resources, such as real and virtual machines and associated real and virtual hosts and peripheral devices, respectively. These virtual machines, hosts, and devices may be integrated into clusters and clusters further integrated into data centers. The data centers may be further integrated into a cloud. A system administrator that operates a network management system may have such duties as allocating system resources quickly and efficiently to keep such systems running smoothly. When a problem with one or more resources occurs, the network management system needs to quickly identify the problem resource(s), and allocate more or alternative resources.
A centralized data collection database may be employed by the network management system to track configuration data of computer system entities and statistical data associated with each of the computer system entities. Unfortunately, these databases may include a large amount of redundant configuration data stored in configuration and/or related statistical table. Such an explosion of redundant data may result in slow database access and data retrieval times to create system congestion and reduced system response time. Further, storing very large amounts of data as a result of creating and maintaining a multiplicity of virtual machines and resources may result in the need for additional data storage devices, thus increasing system costs.